1. Field
One or more embodiments herein relate to a driver IC chip and a display device having a driver IC chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
A driving IC chip may be used to generate driving signals for driving a display panel based on input image data. One type of driving IC chip includes a gamma voltage generator generating a gamma voltage set based on a reference voltage set and a data driver converting the input image data into a data signal based on the gamma voltage set.
Meanwhile, the driving chip is connected to the display panel by a chip on glass (COG) manner, a chip on film (COF) manner, or a tape carrier package (TCP) manner, etc. When the gamma voltage generator receives a plurality of reference voltage sets via adhesive pads and generates gamma voltage sets for color lights that are different from each other based on the reference voltage sets, the number of adhesive pads for bonding the COF film and the PCB is determined according to the predetermined number of reference voltage sets. In this case, a distance between the adhesive pads can decrease and a bonding defect of adhesive pads the can occur.